


Dont get caught ;)

by undertale_lost_hope_au



Series: Undertale short stories [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Cherryberry - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Rights, M/M, Multi, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus Being a Jerk (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_lost_hope_au/pseuds/undertale_lost_hope_au
Summary: Blue and Red, (US sans and UF sans) are in a relationship.Red had never been in blues room before, boy was he in for a wild "ride"
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale short stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093646
Kudos: 7





	Dont get caught ;)

Red followed behind up the stairs after blue, he could be so funny about things sometimes. 

He watched blue walk into the room just as he reached the last few steps. 

He noticed the lights in blues room were dimmed as he walked in.

“Hey, y'know I dont think ive ever been in here befoRE-” his sentence was interrupted as he was shoved against the wall.

He was startled as blue pressed against him and closed the door with his leg.

“B-Blue?” He started to talk but was interrupted again by blue pressing his mouth to his.

Red made a noise as blue forced his tongue against his. 

Blue grabbed onto Red's collar, the one he had given him for his birthday.

When blue pulled back Red could see the shapes in his eyes had gone from stars to hearts. Red's face turned Red as he realised what was going on.

“Y-you really wanna...” Red stopped once again as the younger skeleton kissed down his neck.

Blue worked his hand up Reds shirt and touched his ribs, Red pulled one of his hands up to keep himself from making noise. 

Blue was crazy, did he not remember that Stretch was still at home?

He jumped as he felt blue reach his hand near Red's leg. 

Blue spun him off the wall and pinned him against the bed, placing his hand on Red's magic. Blue stared into his sockets and giggled, he  
pressed his mouth against Reds once again as he started rubbing against him. 

When blue finally pulled back again Red whispered to him.

“What are you thinking blue??” His voice was slightly panicked as if at any moment they would be caught “Stretch is still downstairs!”

Blue rolled his eyes and pulled Red closer to him

“So what?” he whispered “Were adults, what we do doesn't concern him”

Blue looked up at Red with a twinge of concern lighting up in his sockets

“Or...” he pulled back slightly “You just don't want to..?”

Red felt a magic flush go through his face, he looked down away from blue to try and keep it from showing.

“It's not that.. I just” Reds face had lit up almost entirely at this point “I've just never...”

Blue waited patiently for his partner to finish his sentence when it finally clicked what he was getting at.

“You've seriously never..?”

Red nodded his head, the rush of magic continuing to glow brighter and brighter.

Blue grinned deviously.

He stroked Red's cheek with his hand.

“I guess i'll be your first”

Blue reached his hand down Red shorts.

He rubbed the tip of Red’s ecto penis, and kissed the other skeleton once more.

Red began to moan uncontrollably.

“B-blue” Red whispered between kisses.

Blue pulled back and caught a glimpse of his lover.

Red was breathing extremely hard now.

He was shaking like the world was going to end.

Tears were falling down his cheekbones like there was no tomorrow.

Blue pulled down Reds shorts and spread the other skeletons legs.

Red panicked and felt as one of his hands was intertwined with blues.

“B-blue wait p-please” he said in a quivering voice

Blue looked down at his lover beneath him and tilted his head.

“What is it baby?~” he whispered

Red blushed, averting his gaze

“I-I’m scared” he whispered, “I've never done this before… I-I… I don't-”

Blue held a finger to his now sobbing partners lips.

“Shh… It's okay, it'll be okay, I promise..”

Red nodded his head, and blushed even brighter.

Blue rubbed Red’s magic slowly, causing Red to continuously moan in pleasure.

“B-blue ah!~” Red said, repeating his lover's name, over and over again.

Blue leaned in and licked the tip of Red's penis.

Red's body almost convulsed under the sudden pressure.

Blue smiled, it seemed like he was making his partner enjoy himself.

Blue licked Red’s member up and down, hearing the soft whimpers coming from his partner. 

Continuously rubbing it tenderly between his phalanges, blue felt the sweet taste of precum leak from Red’s magic.

Red’s eyelights rolled into the back of his sockets as he felt his erection growing wild.

“B-blue!” Red moaned, feeling his spine arch “Blue p-please ah!~”

Blue sucked on the tip of Red’s quivering member.

He felt the other skeleton twitch under every movement he made.

Red was shaking, his bones were rattling against one another, forming a quiet noise.

Blue sat up, he pulled off his shirt as gracefully as he could.

He helped Red with his, eventually throwing garments to the side.

He undid the fastening to the Red collar and put it down next to them.

Red had a Red glow of magic form all around his bones, eventually forming a human like body.

The “skin” was a light Red and seethrough, and you could see his bones underneath.

His body was a little chubby, but he was still very fit. 

Reds ecto body was very appealing in blues eyes.

“Hey baby, i'm going to turn you over okay?~”

Red nodded, making a small noise when he was gently turned over onto all fours.

Red felt extremely vulnerable in this moment, but he trusted blue with everything he had.

Blue’s body formed quickly after Reds.

The smaller skeleton’s body was a light cyan, and he formed a penis along with his body.

Reds hips were still hanging in the air, his arse was twitching with anticipation.

Blue smiled, gently handling Red’s member once more.

Red moaned as blue rubbed against Reds anus.

Blue stoked reds opening with his finger.

He slid one digit in, pulling back and forth, stretching red’s rectum.

Red inhaled sharply as he felt another digit go inside of him.

Blue made sure that reds got used to his fingers before adding another.

All he wanted was his partner to be comfortable.

Eventually blue fit four fingers.

He rubbed the inside of red, trying to make him enjoy himself.

Blue smiled.

“This is where it gets fun~”

Red gasped as he felt something warm and slick go inside of him.

“B--blue please, i-im scared”

Blue rubbed reds back, trying to soothe the other skeleton.

“Shhh, it's okay baby, I'll be gentle with you, I promise.” he said, slowly pushing his member inside the other skeleton “I'll keep you safe  
don't worry~”

Blue started moving back and forth very slowly. 

Red was moaning his partners name continuously, while gripping the bed sheets.

Blue began to pick up speed, going all the way in and all the way out.

Suddenly he thrusted as hard as he could.

Red moaned louder than he had this whole time.

He quickly held a hand to his mouth, while tears were falling down his cheekbones.

“B-blue aHN!~” red almost yelled as he felt blue rub against the most sensitive areas inside of him.

“Baby, it's okay~” blue attempted to calm red down,but to no avail.

Suddenly, red heard the sound of footsteps coming from downstairs.

Both of them forgot that stretch was still at home.

Uh oh.

**Author's Note:**

> haha gay


End file.
